An Unbreakable Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: People change in a long time and it's going to take the power of friendship and a deep bond to defeat an new evil related to Rumpel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had last night after re reading Returning To Help Friends and a daydream from last night.**

**It's been a long while since Shrek's human friends have been in Duloc but is worried but when an new evil begins to rear it's head, they come to help but they've changed.**

**It takes the deep bond they have to stop it.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Duloc but Shrek was sitting outside but was thinkig about the strange dream he'd had about his human friends but sighed seeing Elphaba show up but was worried for some reason and wondered what was wrong.

"Some sort of evil is going to emerge.

But it's related to my husband Rumpel.

I think Leah along with Carley and her sister can help stop it but we need to find them.

You think you can get them to return?" she asked.

"We should ask Carley herself.

But I don't know where she is.

Brogan keeps telling me that they wouldn't come back like last time but I know he's wrong." he said.

But she saw Rumpel join them.

"One of your little friends is asleep in the forest." he said.

They were curious as they followed him but Shrek gasped seeing Carley lying asleep under an oak tree but they had a feeling that something was bothering her as she sometimes came to this world when upset but Rumpel had a feeling that she needed to talk.

Shrek then shook her awake gently as her blue eyes fluttered open.

"H-Hey guys..." she said gently.

"Hey there.

I came because I was feeling a little down." she answered.

"One of those days huh?" Elphaba asked her.

The human female nodded.

"Yeah Leah's been busy with college work.

Plus Molly's too busy.

She's always with her friends.

Or doing homework.

I just came here because you guys are my friends and this world makes me feel better.

But what's wrong with you guys?" she told them.

"Elphaba says that an new evil is rising.

Can you sense it?" Rumpel said.

She nodded shyly.

Shrek knew that even though Rumpel was a good guy now but still felt a little nervous around him but saw her focus as she was chanting as her body glowed with magic.

She then saw an image of a woman with red hair like Rumpel's.

"What did you see?" Shrek asked her.

"It's related to Rumpel." she said.

Shrek looked nervous at that.

But Carley then placed a protection spell on the swamp.

She then felt Amigo nuzzle her.

"Hey.

I'm sorry Moly hasn't been here.

She just... forgot." she said.

The dragon growled softly.

"You should go." Rumpel told her.

"I'm actually going to stay.

Nobody's going to mind." she said.

Shrek smiled at this as he knew that she liked hanging out here but was worried that Leah hadn't been here in a long while but he wasn't the only one as Rumpel was missing Molly along with Amigo.

But he understood knowing she was back in her home with Carley's parents.

He hoped that maybe, just maybe this new evil would entice her to come back.

But Shrek sighed as they went to join Brogan and the others.

* * *

But in her college dorm room, Leah had the feeling that Shrek and their other friends in Duloc needed her but smiled putting her necklace on as she knew that Carley had probably went there since she had been feeling down as they hadn't been in Duloc for a long while but knew she had to go there.

"Duloc." she said as she vanished.

* * *

Brogan smiled as he and the others were having fun training along with Carley and Shrek but then heard somebody enter as she smiled broadly sensing her aura as Leah hugged Carley and Shrek as Carley giggled seeing her best human nakama was here with her.

"I figured you'd be here.

You were feeling blue for a long while." she said.

"Yeah.

There's an new evil rising.

It's related to Rumpel." she told her.

Leah was in awe as they went back to the swamp.


	2. Hana Emerges

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and we meet Hana, Rumpel's sister but she's evil and wants to prove to everybody that's she's powerful.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Hana scowled seeing her brother with his wife Elphaba and his friends knowing that their parents liked Rumpel better than her even though her magic was much stronger than his but she was curious seeing the humans there with Shrek and his friends but scowled seeing the necklaces but realised the female with glasses was Merlin's apprentice as she smiled but wanted her help.

Her red hair hid her cold, angry eyes filled with magic but she wanted to prove to everybody that she was powerful but she wanted revenge on her brother.

She smiled sensing Elphaba would do anything to save Rumpel as she cackled knowing that this would work as she left in a haze of magic.

* * *

Leah smiled as she along with Shrek and the others were having Japanese tea with olive cookies as Elphaba smiled knowing it was cute of Shrek to bake but had a feeling that the triplets had wanted to bake while Fiona was with her friends but they saw Carley act different as her eyes glowed with magic as Elphaba understood knowing that magic was their thing.

"Something happened, right?" Leah asked.

"Hai.

A sorceroress with red hair like Rumpel's.

She's in the kingdom of Far, Far Away." Carley replied.

Rumpel looked nervous as he knew how dangerous Hana could be as he was her brother but he needed to warn them but Elphaba wondered what was wrong.

"Hana is my sister." he said.

Leah was stunned but she wondered what had him scared.

"She's stronger than me where magic is concerned.

It's dangerous to try and stop her." he told them.

But Shrek was worried seeing Carley was gone.

"This isn't good!

We have to go after her." he said.

Rumpel agreed as they left.

* * *

Hana cackled as she was having fun using her magic on Far, Far Away but then she saw Carley appear as an evil smile crossed her face knowing that Merlin's apprentice was stronger than her but knew she wasn't that brave and could use this to her upper hand as she smiled seeing her brother and his friends show up.

"Leave her alone!" Elphaba said.

Hana cackled as she used her magic to bind them in a magic cage as Carley was nervous seeing her friends in a cage as she couldn't let Hana hurt them.

"You're Merlin's apprentice?

You're nothing but a loser!" she said.

Leah was nervous seeing her best friend nervous.

But she got angry hearing Hana diss her friends.

Suddenly fiery Arian magic surrounded her as she became a humanised brown red dragon in armour as Leah smiled broadly as Shrek and the others wondered what was going on.

"That's Carley.

It's her Ogreix Kokoro form.

I think Hana's in for it now." she told them.

But before Carley could attack, Hana vanished.

She growled in anger seeing that Hana had gone.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of there." she said.

She then focused as fiery magic emitted breaking the bars as they escaped but Leah saw her friend faint as she was exhausted from portal lag and using her Ogreix Kokoro magic.

Shrek then helped her up but noticed she was asleep as he and Leah carried her back to the swamp.

They hoped that Hana wouldn't attack.

* * *

Fiona was stunned returning to the swamp and hearing about Hana as she'd heard from Snow that a powerful sorceroress had tried to attack the kingdom as the triplets were playing at being knights again but she then hoped that Rumpel was okay hearing from her husband that Hana was Rumpel's sister but Leah understood as she was helping Fiona cook dinner.

But she saw Elphaba enter.

"Rumpel was captured by Hana." she said.

Leah sensed this would happen.

"Don't worry we'll help get him back.

But I need to get some help." she said.

She hoped Molly would help them.

"Earth." she said vanishing...


End file.
